Various devices and systems use multiple power supplies in order to increase reliability or “up time” through redundancy. In a typical scenario, each operating power supply bears an approximately equal share of the load. However, such a balanced load sharing approach often results in each power supply operating with less than optimum efficiency. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.